Las Siete Hermanas Pléiades
by Iodesu
Summary: Siete Estrellas. Siete Fragmentos. Una colección de historias de amor. "Anoche vi a las Pléiades de nuevo, tenues como un cúmulo de vapor que sale de alguna chimenea; Y te recordé tal y como solías ser en aquél entonces: Se despertaron en mí mundos muertos de ensueño, Y el tiempo, lentamente, retrocedió". #TodoDekuWeek2k19
1. La Determinación de MÉROPE (Μερόπη)

_Hola a todos!_

_En esta ocasión, me decidí a participar (al menos de manera informal) en la TodoDeku Week 2019. _

_Antes de cualquier cosa, debo dejar en claro algunos puntos:_

_1\. Si bien esta historia va a contener siete capítulos, estos no tienen conexión uno con otro. Son historias independientes que funcionan por sí solas y que se encuentran unidas solo conceptualmente. _

_2\. Respecto al concepto, he utilizado el mito de las Pléyades para aglutinar los fragmentos aquí presentados. _

_3\. Cada capítulo tendrá el nombre de cada una._ _De igual manera, cada fragmento girará en torno a cada una de las siete temáticas propuestas para la semana: Determinación, intimidad, transiciones, cicatrices, confesiones, vínculos y celebración. _

_4\. Cada historia se va a ir contando a través del punto de vista de alguno de los dos personajes. De esta forma, las narraciones serán algo más diversas y tratarán de tocar conflictos diferentes._

_Sin más, les dejo aquí la primera: Mérope gira en torno a la determinación y los recuerdos._

* * *

**La Determinación de MÉROPE ~Μερόπη~**

_"Hay un enjambre de sonidos alrededor de nuestras cabezas,_

_y podemos escucharlo,_

_y puede curarnos._

_Nos hará libres del dolor, y nos hará parte de este universo de soluciones,_

_de este lugar de soluciones,_

_de este sitio de soluciones"._

—"_Family" Björk_

Una semana entera había pasado desde que Todoroki le había confesado su amor.

Aquél lunes había estado lloviendo. Desde el otro lado de la ventana, Midoriya veía el aguacero que caía sobre el patio principal de la Academia y sobre la ciudad, más allá de la cerca del instituto.

Cuando llovía, sentía como si todas las personas del mundo se encontraran en calma, en paz, observando caer la lluvia. Pero sabía que no era así. En el mundo había villanos que no conocían la calma ni la paz, y la lluvia por sí sola no limpiaría el mal del mundo. Era él quien tenía la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

Aun así, ese día había sido especialmente tranquilo y podía permitirse estar en calma para variar. A la hora del almuerzo, siguió su rutina de siempre y se sentó a almorzar con Iida y Uraraka. Todo había estado en paz hasta que sintió una vibración en su bolsillo. Un mensaje de texto.

_"Hola, Midoriya". _La simpleza y rectitud en la escritura solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

_"Hola, Todoroki-kun :)" _Nunca se habían escrito, aunque si tenían sus números registrados. Midoriya siempre había querido entablar una conversación con él, pero sentía que, si lo hacía, invadiría su espacio personal. _"Aunque bueno, en el Festival Escolar, invadí muchas cosas suyas"_.

_"¿Te parece si hoy nos vemos en la azotea? Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo". _

De repente, imágenes del pasado, proyecciones y fantasmas lo atravesaron como una flecha: la misma azotea, una figura apoyada en el barandal, el sol que acariciaba su rostro y una confesión aceptada.

Un relámpago rasgó el cielo e iluminó el comedor de la academia. Después, vino un trueno tan fuerte que logró sacar a Midoriya de sus recuerdos. Respondió el mensaje.

_"Seguro. Terminando las clases nos vemos ahí." _Solo esperaba que la lluvia no arreciara.

Terminaron las clases y la lluvia seguía cayendo en el exterior. El repiqueteo constante de las gotas que se estrellaban en las ventanas hacían que Midoriya calmara un poco la ansiedad que sentía ante su reunión con Todoroki.

Muy dentro de él, ya sabía lo que sucedería en la azotea. Después de todo, ya lo había vivido.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta que llevaba a la azotea, no pudo evitar sentir, una vez más, el peso de los recuerdos. Había pasado un año desde que había cruzado la misma puerta para llegar a la misma azotea y escuchar una confesión. Todo le era demasiado familiar, tanto que le daba miedo.

Abrió y sintió que volvía en el tiempo. Pero ahí estaba, una vez más.

Todoroki estaba apoyado en el barandal de la azotea, tal como lo había estado alguien más en el pasado. Sujetaba su paraguas con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda sujetaba el barandal.

Visto de espaldas y cubierto con la sombra del paraguas, la figura de Todoroki le recordó mucho a Shinso. Y, otra vez, los recuerdos lo golpearon.

—T-Todoroki-kun. —Una sensación demasiado familiar subió por su estómago, y subió hasta su garganta, haciéndole un nudo. Retorciendo las palabras.

El otro-tan-parecido-a-alguien-más se volteó, las gotas de lluvia corrían por el paraguas y caían hasta el suelo.

—Hola. Gracias por venir pese a la lluvia. —si Todoroki estaba nervioso, no daba ninguna señal de estarlo.

—No hay problema. Solo es un poco de lluvia. —al menos la conversación no era igual a la de aquella ocasión. Soltó una risa nerviosa, y después, hubo silencio entre los dos. El repiqueteo constante de la lluvia contra su paraguas, contra el suelo, contra el mundo, era lo único que inundaba sus oídos. —Así que… ¿de qué querías hablar? —Midoriya rompió el silencio, comprendiendo la situación en la que se debía de encontrar el otro. Confesarse era algo sumamente difícil. Para alguien como Todoroki, debía serlo 10 veces más.

—V-Verás. —Hasta ese momento, Midoriya nunca lo había escuchado titubear. —Hay algo que me ha estado pasando estos días. Y tiene que ver contigo.

Era justo lo que se imaginaba. Otra vez los recuerdos.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo? —sabía lo que iba a decirle, pero debía guiarlo hasta ahí, y lo ayudaría a hacerlo.

—No. Malo no. En realidad, sí. O sea, no, quiero decir que… Más bien…—el discurso de Todoroki se hacía más incomprensible cada vez y se enredaba con sus propias palabras. Nunca lo había visto así.

Se acercó al barandal y se puso a su lado, sosteniendo la mano que tenía libre y apretándola. Al hacerlo, otra mano y otro tacto vinieron a su memoria.

—No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso. Lo que sea que suceda, no es nada del otro mundo. —sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pero Todoroki estaba poniéndose muy rojo.

_"Esto no va tan bien como esperaba" _Pero debía ser lo más comprensible que pudiera, ayudarlo con esto igual era un acto de heroísmo.

—Si es algo del otro mundo. Porque es muy raro. —Todoroki apretó su mano, para armarse de valor. —Lo que me pasa contigo es que…—tomó una pausa, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—…no dejo de pensar en ti.

Un puñetazo de emociones le dio de lleno en el estómago. Un golpe que abrió una herida y casi le provoca arcadas.

La vida sabía ser muy cruel. Aquellas palabras eran las mismas que otra persona le había dicho en aquella misma azotea hace ya tanto tiempo.

Se tomó un segundo para inhalar y exhalar, tratando de calmarse.

—Ya entiendo, Todoroki-kun. ¿Lo que quieres decir es que yo te gusto? —El otro volteó a verlo a los ojos, decidido.

—S-Sí. Justo eso. Eso pasa. Solo que…es tan raro…nunca había experimentado esto. —Sus ojos seguían fijos. Midoriya sabía que eso le debía estar costando toda la fuerza que había dentro suyo. —Desde que despierto pienso en ti. Y…siempre que te veo, pienso en lo mucho que quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo. Y contarte sobre mi día. Y que tú me cuentes sobre el tuyo. Y saberlo todo de ti. Y saber lo que te hace feliz, lo que te pone triste, las cosas que te gustan, que me hables de All Might todo el día. Y lo único que sé es que quiero hacerlo realidad. Y que guardarme esto me hace sentir mal, me ahoga, me hace llorar de impotencia todas las noches… —la voz se quebraba. Midoriya solo apretó más su mano, animándolo a seguir. —…y yo nunca había llorado por alguien. —el rostro de Todoroki estaba cediendo a las ganas de llorar. Sufría de unos espasmos que hacían que su boca formara un puchero. —S-Solo por mi madre…

Midoriya lo abrazó.

Todoroki correspondió y ambos soltaron los paraguas, dejando que la lluvia los cubriera por completo. El otro empezó a llorar en su hombro. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con gotas de lluvia; los gritos y el lamento se perdían gracias al sonido del temporal. Pese al ruido exterior, Midoriya podía escucharlo fuerte y claro.

—L-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…—no sabía por qué se disculpaba.

Midoriya le dio varias palmadas en la espalda. El tacto le recordó a otra persona.

El abrazo le recordaba a otra persona.

Todo le recordaba a otra persona.

Y, de repente, se le vino todo a la cabeza, como una tormenta. Con una fuerza que sólo el fantasma del pasado tenía: los abrazos; los besos; las caricias; las noches que había pasado en su habitación en las que se enseñaban a amar; las palabras lindas que se decían; el calor de otro cuerpo; los mensajes hasta las 4:00 am en los que se decían lo mucho que se querían…

Pero no sólo eso, también recordó lo demás: las peleas; el cansancio; la rutina; el terrible vacío que había sentido cuando decidieron que su historia de amor debía terminar; las amargas lágrimas que derramó; el horror de la herida que se abrió en su pecho y tardó tanto, pero tanto en sanar…y que ahora quería volver a abrirse.

Y empezó a llorar.

Las lágrimas corrían cálidas por sus mejillas, a diferencia de la fría lluvia que los estaba empapando. Por mucho que intentó controlarse, no pudo. Sus sollozos se unían a los lamentos del otro, quién parecía no notar el hecho de que ambos estaban sufriendo.

Y así se quedaron por un buen rato, el tiempo se congeló a su alrededor. Solo existía la lluvia.

Cuando por fin rompieron el abrazo, Todoroki se asustó al ver el rostro de Midoriya hinchado y sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

—M-Midoriya, ¿qué pasa? —sujetó su rostro entre sus manos. —Y-Yo lo siento… no quería que esto pasara. Debes pensar que soy de lo peor. —de nuevo, los espasmos en su rostro indicaban que quería volver a llorar.

—N-No hay nada de qué disculparse. —le tomó las manos e hizo que las quitara de su rostro, bajándolas. —Son tus sentimientos, Todoroki-kun. Nunca te disculpes por ellos. —le mostró la sonrisa más auténtica que tenía en esos momentos. Mechones empapados de cabello se le pegaban a la frente, el uniforme se le pegaba más al cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir helado. —Al contrario, respeto tus emociones y admiro el valor que tuviste para confesarte. Gracias por decirme todo esto.

Evidentemente, el otro esperaría una respuesta. Y la verdad era que no sabía nada en ese momento, sus emociones eran un caos.

—Y por respeto a esos sentimientos, debo darte una respuesta. —confirmó, con determinación. El otro lo miraba con atención, a la expectativa. —Todoroki-kun, definitivamente eres encantador y tienes unos sentimientos muy puros. No voy a decirte que no quiero estar contigo. Pero, quiero que me des tiempo. —pudo ver cómo brillaba la esperanza en los ojos del otro. —Quiero intentar algo contigo. Solo que no sé si ahora es el momento. Por eso quiero pensar, para saber si estoy dispuesto a volver a abrir mi corazón de esta manera —apartó los ojos pues la mirada de Todoroki era intensa. Ardía.

—Estoy bien con eso. Gracias Midoriya, prometo no presionarte —sonrió y sujetó sus hombros. —Por ahora, ¿se vale otro abrazo? —volvía a estar avergonzado.

—Se vale otro abrazo.

Y volvieron a unirse.

Por alguna razón, en ese momento, el contacto no le había recordado a nadie más.

Después de una semana, recibió otro mensaje de texto.

_"Buenos días, Midoriya. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al centro comercial?" _Ese había sido su primer contacto desde su confesión. Izuku agradecía que estuviera dándole su espacio, sin embargo, quería salir para comprobar algo.

_"Hola, Todoroki-kun. Me gustaría mucho :D"_

Y así lo hicieron, se vieron en el sitio acordado y pasaron todo el día juntos.

Pese a que se había negado, Todoroki le compró helados, dulces y varios llaveritos de All Might que estaban en un local. Incluso se habían subido juntos al carrusel y a un trenecito que recorría todo el centro comercial.

Había sido divertido.

No, más que divertido.

Al salir, caminaron por las calles de la ciudad. Shoto se había empecinado en acompañar a Izuku a su casa.

Ya era de noche, la calle por la que pasaban estaba sola, iluminada sólo por las lámparas que proyectaban luz en el camino.

—El día de hoy fue divertido. —dijo Izuku, avergonzado por lo que quería decir a continuación.

—Sí que lo fue. —Shoto le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. —Gracias por acompañarme.

—No es nada…me hacía falta salir para distraerme un poco.

—¿Distraerte? ¿De qué? —el otro estaba intrigado, aunque sabía que intentaba no ser invasivo.

Pero era el momento de decirlo.

—T-Todoroki. —sabía lo que quería hacer, pero era más difícil planearlo que hacerlo. —Tengo algo que decirte. —dejó de caminar, decidido. Shoto hizo lo mismo, volteando para mirarlo de frente.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa? —tal vez no se daba cuenta, pero sus ojos brillaban, expectantes.

Izuku intentó mantener el contacto visual lo más que pudo.

—Hoy no solo fue divertido… —carraspeó. —Más bien…fue más que divertido. Gracias. Lo disfruté mucho. —sonrió.

—No es solo eso lo que me quieres decir. —aquello no era una pregunta, era verdad.

—T-Tienes razón.

—¿Quieres decírmelo?

Si quería. Tenía que hacerlo. Ya lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Si. —se puso firme, determinado. —He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste la semana pasada. —el otro lo miraba atento. A su alrededor, todo había desaparecido. —Ha sido difícil. Antes te dije que tus emociones son importantes y que las respetaba. Y por eso mismo debo ser muy transparente contigo. Es lo que mereces. —el corazón le latía muy fuerte. Sentía un calor subir hasta su rostro, mareándolo. Ojos de distinto color se posaban sobre él. —Desde que te confesaste, he sufrido m-mucho. —cada palabra se empezaba a hacer más difícil que la anterior. —No por ti. Sino por mí.

—Puedes contarme, en verdad. —la voz del otro sonaba suave, comprensiva. Midoriya agradecía eso.

—Todoroki-kun. Estoy herido. —su voz quiso empezar a quebrarse, no la dejó. —Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero yo ya he tenido una relación así. Y fue maravilloso. Pero después terminó y fue horrible. Un terror que jamás he sentido. —el calor del rostro se le empezaba a acumular alrededor de la nariz, como si le estuvieran dando un puñetazo. —Después de lo que pasó en la azotea. Todo eso regresó por mí. A herirme otra vez. La herida en mi pecho se volvió a abrir. Y yo pensé que ya estaba curada. —el calor se elevó, hasta que llegó a sus lagrimales y se desbordó en forma de lágrimas. —Y-Y me di cuenta de que tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo de volver a sentir eso. No quiero. No quiero. —se lanzó abiertamente a llorar, ya era demasiado tarde para controlarse.

Todoroki volvió a abrazarlo, y pudo sentir su calor, todo él lo cubría. Y se sentía protegido, aliviado. Sollozaba contra su hombro, hipeando y soltando más y más lágrimas.

—No quiero, no quiero. No quiero.

Después de varios instantes así, Shoto le preguntó: —¿Quieres seguir hablando?

Se separaron de nuevo, Todoroki le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares y espero a que estuviera listo para hablar de nuevo.

—P-Pero el día de hoy me divertí. Y más que divertirme… me olvidé de todo. De mis problemas, del pasado, de todo. Y sé que no habría sido igual si no hubiera sido contigo. —ahora fue turno de Todoroki para sonrojarse. —Mi cabeza es un caos en este momento, en verdad. Lo único que sé es que quiero repetir esto, contigo. Quiero volver a sentirme así. Cuando me abrazaste, me sentí protegido. Y sentí que nada pasaba, que todo estaba bien. Igual cuando lo hiciste en la azotea. Y me gusta esa sensación. Me gusta mucho. —dudó para decir lo siguiente: —Pero tengo tanto miedo… —las lágrimas se agolparon de nuevo y volvieron a salir.

—Midoriya… —con sus pulgares, el otro le acariciaba las mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. —No sé nada sobre estas cosas, en verdad. Y lo siento por eso —los ojos de Todoroki seguían sobre su rostro. —Lo único que yo sé es que el día de hoy fue muy divertido y que también quiero seguir sintiendo esto contigo. Quiero verte feliz y quiero conocerlo todo de ti —se detuvo un momento para sonreírle. —Lo digo porque tú me haces muy feliz. Y, si me dejas, sé que haré todo lo que está en mis manos para hacerte feliz también. Además, tú fuiste quién me enseñó que el pasado no tiene por qué definirnos. —le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

Era verdad. Qué tonto había sido al olvidarlo.

—Déjame construir un nuevo presente contigo. Yo no soy él.

Las palabras se le clavaron en el corazón, haciendo que latiera desbocado.

Era cierto. Todo era cierto.

Después de un rato abrazándose, se separaron. Midoriya se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Estaba temblando.

Todoroki se las sujeto y acarició sus nudillos, tranquilizándolo.

—Todoroki-kun. Gracias. —sonrió. —Esta vez tú me salvaste.

Ambos rieron. Al hacerlo Midoriya supo que, en su pecho, estaba empezando a crecer una rosa que solo quería darle a Shoto. Las heridas se estaban convirtiendo en portones a través de los cuales podía dar y recibir amor una vez más.

Caminaron juntos y se sujetaron de las manos. Volteó a ver el cielo nocturno. En el manto oscuro, una estrella brillaba con fuerza en el firmamento, más que todas las demás.

Estaba listo para dar un salto de fe, determinado a dejar atrás el pasado y los recuerdos para poder construir un mejor presente al lado de alguien más. Y nunca se había sentido tan emocionado.


	2. La Intimidad de ESTÉROPE (Στερόπη)

_Hola a todos!_

_Segundo día, segunda historia._

_A manera de recordatorio: cada una de las pléiades son independientes, pero están conectadas solo conceptualmente._

_La segunda es Estérope y gira en torno a la intimidad._

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

**II. La Intimidad de ESTÉROPE ~Στερόπη~**

"_Él sabe cómo ocultarse pues inventó un hechizo que lo hace invisible, y se esconde en el aire. _

_¿Me puedo esconder ahí también, en el aire con él?_

_Quiero buscar consuelo en su santuario."_

—"_Hidden Place" Björk_

Durante toda su vida, lo único que Todoroki había aprendido sobre los sentimientos era que, entre más escondidos estuvieran, mejor.

Su padre se lo recordaba durante sus entrenamientos por las noches: _"Si te nublan los sentimientos a la hora de actuar, jamás podrás llegar a ser el Héroe Número 1"_, decía de vez en cuando.

Si bien había aprendido a sobrellevar la terrible presión que su padre significaba en su vida, aquellas premisas sobre los sentimientos se habían insertado dentro de él, como verdades absolutas que ni siquiera había que revisar, pues eran incuestionables.

No sólo su padre se lo había enseñado. Aquél horrendo accidente con su madre le había reforzado la misma lección. _"Las emociones deben estar ocultas siempre". _Habían sido las mismas emociones que sentía por su madre las que habían hecho que ahora llevara una horrenda cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del rostro, recordatorio constante de aquellas verdades incuestionables que seguían rigiendo su vida.

Las lecciones aprendidas en su pasado una y otra vez, habían moldeado la forma en que era: Shoto no era una persona de amigos, no era una persona gregaria, ni siquiera era un buen conversador. Durante toda su vida (y tal vez sin saberlo), había construido paredes alrededor del corazón, erigidas con el propósito de evitar que alguien más le hiciera daño por culpa de sus emociones.

Y, aun así, ahí estaba. Almorzando a solas con Midoriya.

Por lo general almorzaba a solas. Y nunca le había parecido extraño. Al otro, sí.

—No tienes que estar solo todo el tiempo. Ven, vamos a almorzar tú y yo —le había dicho varios instantes atrás.

No se había negado pues no había por qué hacerlo.

Era extraño compartir espacio con alguien más, después de todo, durante toda su vida había habitado un espacio íntimo que compartía consigo mismo. Y con nadie más.

Midoriya acaparaba toda la conversación, Shoto era mejor escuchando. Le estaba contando algo sobre un gato, un árbol y una anciana que le había pedido ayuda, él parecía estar muy emocionado por la anécdota. Según él, los actos heroicos que se hacían en lo cotidiano, eran los que más importaban.

—Y tú, Todoroki, ¿qué haces para ayudar a los demás en tu día a día? —preguntó, curioso.

—No mucho, realmente. Entrenar para poder salvarlos en el futuro. —contestó con toda naturalidad y siguió comiendo.

Al otro no parecía haberle convencido la respuesta, pero no la cuestionó.

—Todoroki-kun, eres muy centrado. Quisiera ser así, yo soy muy distraído. —soltó una risa por lo bajo.

Para Shoto, Midoriya era de lo más curioso. En un momento podía ser el héroe más feroz de todos, dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por aquellos a quienes consideraba sus amigos; y al otro era el fan número 1 de All Might y el héroe que rescataba gatos de los árboles.

Era extraño.

—No es eso. Así soy. Desde siempre. —no sabía que más responder, era malo para las conversaciones. Eso no le molestaba, esperaba que al otro tampoco.

De a poco, los almuerzos junto a Midoriya se hacían más y más frecuentes. Hasta que llegó un día en que le empezó a parecer aún más extraño. Era como si quisiera invadir (de nuevo) su espacio. Le resultaba incómodo.

—Midoriya. —dijo para llamar su atención, interrumpiendo una anécdota sobre la vez que rescató un perro callejero y le buscó un nuevo amo durante toda una semana.

—¿A-Ah? —estaba desconcertado, nunca lo había interrumpido. —¿Qué sucede, Todoroki-kun?

—¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo conmigo? —preguntó, con el tono neutral de siempre. —No soy nada interesante. De hecho, soy lo contrario. No soy bueno con las conversaciones. Y soy muy aburrido, en general.

La pregunta parecía haber tomado al otro con la guardia baja.

—Ah…eso —de alguna forma, parecía que se esperaba el cuestionamiento. —Todoroki-kun siempre está solo —dijo, no sin antes pensar un poco las palabras. —Alguien como tu debe ser muy interesante. Solo que tal vez no te das cuenta —sonrió. —Además, quiero conocerte m-más —eso último lo dijo más bajo. Cuando Shoto volteó a verlo, Midoriya tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—Hm —asintió. —Está bien, entonces —siguió comiendo y, al cabo de unos instantes, Midoriya siguió con la conversación.

_Quiero conocerte más. _

Por alguna razón, las palabras calaron hondo en él. Fueron directo al centro de la habitación en donde se encontraba encerrado él y sus emociones.

¿Había algo que valiera la pena conocer de él?

Midoriya ya conocía la trágica historia de su pasado. Según Shoto, eso era lo más interesante (aunque doloroso) que podía ofrecer. ¿Existía algo más en su interior que lo hacía interesante? ¿Había algo más que valiera la pena?

Si Midoriya lo sentía, tal vez así era.

Los días siguieron amontonándose, uno tras otro. Los almuerzos juntos continuaron, uno tras otro.

Y con cada día que pasaba, sentía como si las emociones dentro de la habitación íntima que existía en su corazón tocaban las paredes, una tras otra.

La pregunta empezaba a rondarle por la cabeza, más seguido y más insistente mientras más tiempo pasaba con Midoriya.

_¿Qué es lo que ve en mí?_

Por más que le daba vueltas, no encontraba respuesta. Hasta que decidió que el ruido en su cabeza y los golpes en su corazón eran demasiado para soportarlos.

—¿Qué es lo que ves en mí que tanto quieres conocer? —soltó de una sola vez, sin rodeos.

Midoriya estaba contando otra anécdota, esta ocasión no le estaba prestando atención. Volteó a verlo.

—Siempre tan directo…—le sonrió, de nuevo se le asomó un leve color rojo en el rostro. ¿Qué significaba eso? —Todoroki-kun... —se detuvo un instante, parecía estar pensando de nuevo las palabras. —Aquella vez te dije que eras alguien interesante y que tal vez tu no te dabas cuenta —de nuevo se detuvo, estaba mirándolo fijamente. Por alguna razón, parecía que eso le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo. —Pero eso no era todo. H-hay más.

Arqueó una ceja. Aquello era, por alguna razón, muy extraño. Sin embargo, empezaba a sentir alivio, al fin su pregunta estaba por ser respondida.

—Hm. ¿Y qué es eso que hay de más? —preguntó de nuevo. Se fijó más en las expresiones del otro. Estaban temblándole los labios. —¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó, curioso. Posó una de sus manos sobre la frente del otro. —¿Tienes fiebre? Tienes las mejillas muy rojas —al tocarlo, no parecía tener la temperatura elevada.

—N-no es eso. —dijo, sorprendido por el tacto imprevisto del otro. Le tomó la mano y la bajó de su frente, sosteniéndola. —Escúchame.

Era aún más extraño el hecho de que le estaba sosteniendo la mano, aun así, no hizo ademán de retirarla.

—Te escucho.

Midoriya tomó una bocanada de aire, parecía como si buscara tranquilizarse. Todo aquello era muy raro. Jamás lo había visto así.

—Me gustas —bajó la mirada apenas lo dijo, estaba demasiado avergonzado para verlo a los ojos. Shoto se quedó mirando unos instantes.

"_Así que eso era…" _Era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba de manera tan directa. De hecho, era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba.

"_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué se hace en estos casos? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Está bromeando conmigo?". _Las preguntas le rodeaban la cabeza, cada vez más rápido hasta que lo marearon. Tenía que responder algo rápido… ¿eso se hacía en estos casos? ¿Debía responder rápido? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

—¿Y-y por qué yo? —después de tanto mareo, aquella parecía una buena pregunta. No habría sabido si lo era.

Midoriya seguía mirando el suelo, acariciando ansioso la mano de Shoto. Tal vez buscaba tranquilizarse.

—N-no lo sé —seguía titubeando. Alzó el rostro, pero no lo miraba a los ojos, veía a algún punto detrás de Shoto. —Es sólo porque eres tú —seguía sin mirarlo. —No es porque seas un chico… es porque eres tú —Debido al sonrojo, las pecas de sus mejillas se marcaban mucho. —No hay una sola cosa, son muchas, Todoroki-kun… —El mencionado seguía sin saber qué hacer, así que sólo siguió escuchando. —Siempre que te veo…hay algo que me atrae. Es como magia. Irradias magia, Todoroki-kun —_"¿Magia?" _por alguna razón, el comentario lo avergonzó, sintió el calor subiendo a su rostro, de una forma muy distinta a como cuando usaba su lado izquierdo. Midoriya lo notó y, por fin, posó su mirada en su rostro, intentando no perder el contacto. —Y tienes tantas cualidades…tal vez no te des cuenta, pero eres muy calmado, e-eso me gusta… siempre que estas así, pienso que quiero estar contigo y compartir ese lugar en el que estás. Es como si estuvieras fuera de este mundo...y siempre pienso _"¿En qué estará pensando Todoroki-kun?" _Y siempre pienso que quiero saber lo que tú piensas. Y eso me lleva a pensar más en ti. Perdóname, ya dije mucho la palabra pensar, pero es verdad…todo el día pienso en ti —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. —Además, eres muy g-guapo, pero eso es lo de menos, no me malentiendas… Lo que quiero decir es que… si eres muy guapo, pero no es por eso que me gustas. Eso. P-pero me gustas tú, todo tu. Y quiero conocerte y estar contigo. Porque disfruto mucho tu compañía y me gusta estar a tu lado, estar solos tu y yo porque es tan mágico, o al menos, así me siento yo. Tal vez no me correspondas, de hecho, ni siquiera sé si te gustan los c-chicos. Solo quería que supieras esto porque así me siento y quería decirtelo…

Había hablado tan rápido que por poco y no entiende nada de lo que le había dicho. Después de terminar, Midoriya respiraba con pesadez, recuperando el aire. Shoto seguía sin saber qué hacer. El calor de su rostro seguía aumentando con cada oración que Midoriya decía.

—N-no sé qué decir —¿Debía sentirse halagado? ¿Cómo tenía que sentirse? Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. —Todo esto es nuevo para mi. Nadie me había dicho estas cosas antes, lo siento por no saber qué hacer.

Se quedó en silencio. Estaba como petrificado, incapaz de saber qué hacer, incapaz de buscar en su cabeza una solución para una situación a la que nunca se había enfrentado. Además, en la garganta se le había formado un nudo, era como si los músculos de su cuello se hubieran puesto rígidos y se hubieran cerrado, ahogándolo.

Midoriya rompió el silencio.

—Lo siento mucho. Esto es muy repentino, lo sé… —intentó sonreír, pero seguía muy avergonzado y rojo. La curva de su sonrisa temblaba. —Y-y no debes responder nada, solo quería que supieras esto… —dijo finalmente. La campana que anunciaba el final del almuerzo sonó y Midoriya se puso de pie muy rápido, caminando hacia el salón.

Después de aquello, no volvieron a hablarse en todo el día. De hecho, Midoriya evitaba verlo y toparse con él.

Las palabras que le había dicho resonaban en su interior con mucha fuerza. Por más que quisiera concentrarse en otra cosa, la cabeza de Todoroki estaba reproduciendo una y otra vez la escena del almuerzo.

"_Irradias magia…Quiero compartir el lugar en el que estás…Ni siquiera sé si te gustan los chicos…" _Tal como hacía un rato, los fragmentos de la confesión rondaban su cabeza, mareándolo.

Aquello último era, de hecho, una pregunta muy importante que debía hacerse: ¿Le gustaban los chicos?

Durante toda su vida, jamás había sentido algo que pudiera nombrar "gustar". Nunca le había gustado ninguna chica. Y mucho menos, algún chico.

Darle tantas vueltas al asunto estaba siendo, de nuevo, demasiado molesto.

—Fuyumi —estaban cenando los dos solos. Shoto necesitaba resolver todo ese asunto. Y, después de pasar todo el día pensando en ello, se dio cuenta de que requería ayuda externa. No sabía si era una buena idea, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría hacer.

—¿Sí, Shoto? ¿Qué pasa? —cuando escuchó que la llamaba, su hermana se sobresaltó. Nunca conversaban mucho durante la cena.

—Le gusto a alguien en la escuela, ¿qué debería hacer? —soltó directamente, no quería perder tiempo sintiéndose apenado.

Su hermana se atragantó con el té que estaba tomando.

—A-Ah… eso… —posiblemente no se esperaba esa pregunta, mucho menos de él. —S-Supongo que es normal…después de todo estás en esa edad —soltó una risa nerviosa. —Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? —puso la taza en la mesa, y le dirigió la mirada, dispuesta a escuchar con atención.

—¿Qué se hace cuando le gustas a alguien? ¿Cómo reaccionas? ¿Qué espera la otra persona que hagas? Eso. Llevo todo el día pensando en ello. ¿No hay una especie de guía que te diga que hacer?

Fuyumi se quedó varios instantes pensando.

—No existe cosa como tal, Sho. —sonrió. Dio un sorbo al té y volvió a ponerlo en la mesa. —Cuando le gustas a alguien, las cosas por lo general son incómodas. Para la otra persona siempre es muy difícil confesarse, así que, en primer lugar, debes apreciar eso —tomó la taza entre sus manos. —Debe ser una chica muy valiente para haberse confesado primero… —tomó un largo sorbo.

—Es un chico.

Fuyumi abrió los ojos como platos y escupió todo el té que había tomado, salpicando la mesa.

—cof...cof…a-ah —tosió con fuerza. —P-perdón, qué desastre je…je —estaba muy nerviosa. Se puso de pie bruscamente. —V-voy a limpiar.

Salió a la cocina.

"_¿Tan raro es eso de que te gusten los chicos?" _Shoto tomó de su propio té, pensativo. "_¿Está mal? ¿Midoriya está mal?"_. Ya no quería preguntarse más cosas.

Fuyumi regresó a la habitación con varias servilletas, las puso sobre la mesa para que absorbieran el té derramado.

—L-lo siento, Sho —volvió a sentarse. —Me sobresalté. E-entonces… ¿le gustas a un chico?

—Si.

—Y-y a ti, ¿te gustan los chicos?

Era lo que se había estado preguntando todo el día.

—No lo sé.

Su hermana se relajó en su asiento.

—No quiero que pienses que es malo… En verdad. Es sólo que me sorprendió que un chico fuera quien se te confesara —Fuyumi suspiró. —Aun así, eso que te dije no cambia. Ese chico debe ser muy valiente.

—Sí, lo es. —"Valiente" era un adjetivo con el que se podía describir a Midoriya.

—Ya veo… —Fuyumi ya estaba más tranquila. —Ahora, sobre lo otro…Shoto, debes hacer lo que tu creas correcto. Quiero decir, necesitas saber si sientes algo por esa otra persona. No hay manual para este tipo de cosas.

No era la respuesta que había esperado.

—¿Y cómo sé si siento "lo mismo"?

—Hm…igual es difícil de explicar —sonrió. —Te das cuenta de que piensas mucho en esa persona, y que quieres estar cerca, conocer todo de ella: lo bueno y también lo malo, te imaginas en escenarios con esa persona, como si todo fuera un sueño… —entre más hablaba, Fuyumi parecía más contenta, como si ella misma estuviera viviendo en ese sueño de amor.

Le agradeció el consejo y se fue a su habitación.

Ya estando en su cama, no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por más preguntas. ¿Qué era lo que decía hacer?

De pronto, un pensamiento lo atravesó como una flecha directo al corazón.

"_Estoy pensando demasiado en él" _

Se enderezó rápido en la cama.

"_Estoy preocupándome demasiado" _

¿Eso significaba que le gustaba? ¿Sentía lo mismo? Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se había preocupado por alguien. ¿Estaba abriendo la habitación donde estaban encerradas todas sus emociones?

Abrió la ventana de su cuarto para tomar aire. Desde ahí, se veía todo el patio de su casa. Arriba estaba el cielo estrellado de la noche.

Y, en medio de la oscuridad del cielo, brillaban 7 estrellas.

"_Las Pléiades" _Cuando era niño, su madre le había enseñado algunas constelaciones. Siempre se acordaba de las pléiades porque estaban juntas y eran 7, bastaba con contarlas para saber que estaban ahí. De entre todas, una brillaba aún más que el resto, opacándolas. No sabía cuál era.

Recordar a su madre hizo que su pecho se sintiera cálido. ¿Eso era lo que debía sentir por Midoriya? Intentó pensar en Midoriya, en la forma en que se veía ese día, en la forma en que peleaba, las anécdotas que le contaba…

…el tiempo que pasaban juntos en el almuerzo…

…y sintió el mismo calor.

Se tocó el pecho y jadeó, impactado.

Nunca, jamás, en toda su vida había sentido esa calidez con otra persona que no fuera su madre.

"_Así que esto se siente" _Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla, producto de la saturación de pensamientos, emociones y recuerdos del momento. Aquello nunca le había sucedido.

Sintió el rostro congestionado. Estaba llorando.

Dentro de su corazón, sintió otro golpe a la puerta del sitio que encerraba sus sentimientos. Debía contarle a Midoriya todo esto. Tenía que saberlo.

Durante todo el día siguiente estuvo impaciente, esperando por la hora del almuerzo. Cuando por fin llegó, se puso de pie y se dirigió directo al lugar de Midoriya, quien parecía querer evitarlo.

—Vamos a almorzar —no le estaba preguntando. El otro sólo asintió, desviando la mirada.

Al llegar al sitio donde siempre almorzaban a solas, Shoto lo tomó por los hombros.

—¡Ya sé que siento! —exclamó como si hubiera encontrado el Santo Grial.

Midoriya frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—Todo lo que me dijiste, ayer lo estuve pensando. Estaba confundido, no sabía que sucedía. Pero ahora lo sé…bueno, no lo sé en realidad. Pero ya tengo todo ordenado en mi cabeza.

—T-Todoroki-kun, no estoy entendiendo nada —parecía desorientado.

—Es sobre lo de ayer, lo que dijiste de mi —Midoriya se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. —Ayer mientras veía las estrellas recordé a mi madre, mi infancia… —la voz le salió seria, pero por dentro estaba emocionado por decirle todo al otro. —Y recordé muchas cosas hermosas… —tomó la mano de Midoriya y la puso en su pecho, donde tenía el corazón. —Aquí, sentí cálido. Y después, pensé en ti, en muchas cosas sobre ti. Fuyumi me dijo que lo hiciera. Y sentí lo mismo. Justo lo mismo —Midoriya dejó de evadirlo y lo miró fijo. Las grandes esmeraldas irradiaban un brillo que no se veía, pero se sentía. _"¿Esa es la magia que dice ver en mí?"_. —No soy bueno con estas cosas y siempre me ha gustado estar solo. Pero eso es porque nunca nadie me había hecho sentir esto. Solo tú —soltó la mano de Midoriya. —Y gracias a eso me di cuenta que yo también quería decirte algo —suspiró, listo para lo que venía. —Quiero aprender más sobre esto. Quiero sentir más esto. Y contigo es con la única persona con la que quiero hacerlo —al escucharlo, Izuku se sonrojó por completo, y sus labios empezaron a temblar, pero no dejó de mirarlo fijamente. —Así que esa es mi respuesta.

Midoriya lo abrazó.

Al principio, el contacto lo incomodó pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cercanía. Su reacción refleja fue alejarse, pero Izuku lo estaba apretando fuerte y lo impedía.

Se quedó quieto varios instantes, incómodo mientras Midoriya lo apretaba.

—N-no pasa nada si igual me abrazas.

Debía verse tan torpe en ese momento.

Intentó corresponder el abrazo y, de manera incómoda, colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro, haciendo el cuerpo hacia adelante y aceptando el contacto. Posó su barbilla en la cabeza de Midoriya. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello, olía a jabón.

Izuku puso su cabeza en el pecho contrario y apretó el abrazo un poco más. Cuando hizo eso, Shoto volvió a sentir cálido el pecho. Pasados unos instantes así, Todoroki se acostumbró al contacto y relajó el cuerpo.

—¿Ves? —Midoriya lo notó y sonrió. —No es tan difícil —regresó su cabeza al sitio donde estaba y froto un poco contra su pecho.

El calor se volvió más intenso, pero era cómodo. Demasiado cómodo. Era como si el contacto le estuviera dando la calidez que nunca había sabido que le hacía falta. En cuanto pensó en eso, sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Dentro, muy dentro suyo, escuchó la bisagra de una puerta. Era la habitación en donde había estado escondiendo sus emociones todo este tiempo. Salían, rompían los muros de su corazón, le llenaban el cuerpo, eran libres y volaban por todo su ser, florecían como una rosa después del invierno.

Fue entonces, y solo entonces, que se dio cuenta de que estaba listo para dar un paso al frente, abrirse y dejar que Midoriya entrara y compartiera su espacio, un lugar tan íntimo que, hasta ese momento, había sido habitado por él solamente: el interior de su corazón.

No lo lograría de la noche a la mañana, pero la puerta ya estaba abierta.

* * *

_Esa fue la segunda estrella. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Los comentarios son bien recibidos y muy, pero muy agradecidos._

_Hasta otra!_


End file.
